Destiny
by Haruna Michi
Summary: Cinta tidak bisa egois/Sichul/GenderSwich


Destiny  
Couple:SiChul  
Genre:Romance-agst  
Warning:All Siwon POV,Genderswich,OOC,Typo

Aku tau apa yang kau tersenyum tapi matamu mengatakan kesedihan yang tau mungkin kita tidak tidak bisa menentang orang tuaku.  
"Heenim ah Mianhe kita tidak bisa bersama seperti yang kita impikan dulu,aku tidak bisa menentang Appaku."Kataku lirih  
Angin musim gugur yang mulai dau maple gugur di musim ini.  
"Tidak apa-apa kita tidak bisa egois karna kehendak kita sudah di takdirkan oleh tuhan kepada kita,bukankah begitu."Kau berkata dengan sedikit gurauan namun tetap ada makna yang tidak bisa di pungkiri.  
Keluargaku memang di didik untuk selalu mematuhi semua perintah orang membuat orang tua sebagai anak kita tidak boleh yang di didikan kepadaku.  
"Kita memang idak bisa egois,namun hatiku tidak bisa berpaling kepada orang lain orang yang di jodohkan kepadaku itu secantik,sesempurna apapun aku tidak bisa berpaling kepadanya."Aku memberi sebuah pembelaan untuk perasaanku.  
"Wonnie..,Cobalah untuk mulai memandang orang,1 hal yang harus kau ketahui jangan pernah kau melupakan diriku karna diriku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."Kata Heechul dengan senyum tulus yang selalu membuatku nyaman.

Kau bisa berkata seperti itu Heenim namun semua kenangan yang kita lalui tersimpan sangat rapi di memoriku. kenangan saat pertemuan kita.  
_**(Flashback)**_  
_Pada sore hari,untuk hari pertama musim panas aku berlibur di sebuah Vila di pegunungan dengan sana memang sejuk sekali udaranya. Mungkin aku bisa mencari inspirasi untuk membuat mengambil buku kecil dan barang-barang yang aku berjalan menuju sini sungguh bisa membuat ide-ide masuk ke dalam saat aku mendapatkan sebuah ide yang pas untuk sebuah lagu yang baru aku ciptakan liriknya sepenggal melihat seorang Yeojya seperti sedang kebingungan mencari jalan di hutan,aku yang penasaranpun berjalan semakin masuk kedalam,ku lihat ia tersandung dan aku berlari ke arahnya._  
_"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Agashi..?"Tanyaku kepadanya_  
_Namun ia tidak menjawab,ia kelihatan ketakutan._  
_"Tenang Agashi,aku bukan orang hanya ingin membantumu."kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya sekali tarikan yeojya itupun bangun dari jatuhnya yeojya itu sedang membersihkan pun melihatku yang memandangnya._  
_"Gomawo.."ia berterima kasih dengan suara lirih._  
_"Ne..,Perkenalkan namaku Choi Siwon."Kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan dan kau balas denga uluran tanganmu menyentuh kulitku perasaan hangat menjalar di dalam tubuhku yang saat itu udara di pegunungan sangat dingin._  
_"Namaku Kim Heechul"Katamu_  
_"Kenapa kau bisa ada di hutan ini..?"Tanyaku dan mengajaknya duduk di bawah pohon._  
_"Aku tadi mengejar Kupu-kupu pelangi yang lari kedalam hutan,dan aku tersesat."Kau berkata dengan kau sangat imut ada perasaan yang menyusup di dalam yang baru aku degup jantungku tidak beraturan._  
_"Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar kembail ke penginapanmu..?"Tawarku kepadanya._  
_"Apakah tidak merepotkan..?''Tanyamu dengan imutnya_  
_"Ah..,Gwenchana.."kataku lagi._  
_"Dan bagaimana kau bisa ada di dalam hutan ini..?"_  
_"Aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk membuat lagu."Kataku_  
_"Apakah kau sudah membuat lagu sebelumnya..?"_  
_"Ne,sudah..Apakah kau mau mndengarkannya..?"Kulihat kau hanya mengangguk dan menungguku aku tidak menyangka pertemuan ini akan sedekat ini._  
_"Lagunya sungguh indah Siwon ssi"katamu dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirmu_  
_"ah..Gomawo.."jawabku_  
_Dan kitapun semakin akrab dan Akrab_  
_**(Flashback Off)**_  
"Siwonnie jangan melamun.."Kau hanya memasang sebuah senyum kini meratapi takdir yang sudah di gariskan kepadaku.  
"Sebaiknya kau pulang,Udara musim gugur tidak baik untukmu besok hari pernikahanmu,jadi kau harus istirahat."Katamu dengan perhatian yang sedari dulu selalu kau berikan memelukmu dengan sangat erat bagaikan kita tidak akan bertemu kau tidak membalas pelukanku dan aku semakin mengeratkan air mataku turun dengan sendirinya dan aku memang butuh menangis untuk memberitahu betapa sakitnya hatiku karna takdir yang telah di gariskan kau tau aku menangis kau membalas pelukanku sambil mengusap punggungku seperti memberi intruksi agar aku tenang.  
"Bersabarlah Wonnie,Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan berjodoh."Katamu dengan tegar namun aku tau kau tidak setegar melepas pelukanku dan mengecup dahinya dan aku mencium bibirmu tanpa paksaan dan nafsu,ciuman penyalur rasa cinta yang amat berciuman aku tersenyum.  
"Gomawo Heenim,karna kau telah mengisi hatiku,Mengisi kehidupanku beberapa tahun belakangan jangan pernah menganggapku tidak mencintaimu,karna sampai aku matipun hanya kau yang aku cintai."Kataku  
"Ne..Wonnie,Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Mungkin kita yang harus alam yang menerima cinta tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk merubah garis kehidupan yang sudah di takdirkan kepada juga tidak bisa memberontak kepada orang tua karna orang tualah yang mengasuh kita sedari kecil tanpa rasa pamrih dan meminta imbalan kau harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan cinta itu.

The End


End file.
